Amphisbaena
Amphisbaena is one of the Next Dolls created by Promestein. She was specifically built to defeat Erubetie, using the vibrations of her equipment and body as well as extreme heat generators to instantly destroy slime cells, turning them into mere liquid and preventing them from pooling back to Erubetie. However, this sensitive equipment is also her drawback, as its excessive energy use causes Amphisbaena to have very little stamina and as a result unsuited for drawn out battles. Amphisbaena highly values her body parts, stating that she was built from rare materials and losing even an arm would result in an unnecessary rebuke from her creator. Biography Chapter 2 After Ilias declares war and Promestein lays siege on the Monster Lord’s Castle, the scientist introduces Amphisbaena and her fellow Next Dolls. Chapter 3 Amphisbaena looks on as the battle progresses. When Luka is given the option to surrender: if he accepts Amphisbaena is instructed to take him to the Drain Lab; if he refuses Amphisbaena is instead ordered to cut off Luka’s limbs. Before she can do so, Luka is saved upon a timely arrival of Tamamo. After Tamamo forces Promestein to order a retreat by scaring the lesser chimeras, Amphisbaena is dismayed. When Luka arrives in Undine’s Spring, Amphisbaena appears and attacks Erubetie; Luka pushes the Queen Slime out of the way. The chimera informs Erubetie that although normal attacks would just phase through her body, the attack meant for her was indeed fatal, and proves it by cutting off a section of Erubetie's slime when she tries to counterattack. Erubetie then tries a different attack by diving and attempting to restrain Amphisbaena, but her attack proves to be suicidal when the slime is destroyed by simply touching the chimera. This leaves Erubetie no option but to evade; Luka and Alice try to help, but are intercepted by Throne Eggiel. However, they make short work of the angel, and proceed to assist the Queen Slime. Knowing that she is outmatched and values her body parts, Amphisbaena retreats. Amphisbaena flees to the Drain Lab and apologizes for her failure. Promestein dismisses it, saying that she only failed because the angel sent to assist didn't buy enough time for her, and calls Eden incompetent. When the Four Heavenly Knights press forward to the Four Towers, Amphisbaena ambushes her counterpart. Erubetie is not deterred by the vibration armor, and using the experience in their previous fight, the Queen Slime acknowledges the chimera's weakness and clings onto the weakened Amphisbaena while transforming part of herself into a nuclear bomb, the very same tactic she tried to do against Luka, only this time the bomb actually goes off. The end results in Amphisbaena's death and Erubetie's survival. Monsterpedia Entry "A Next Doll, one of the strongest Chimeric Monsters created by Promestein. Covered in unique armor and weapons, she was created to defeat Erubetie of the Four Heavenly Knights. An ultra-vibration blade to destroy on a cellular level, vibration armor to defend against slime, a plasma field to microwave liquid around her, she is completely anti-slime in focus. Her physical ability is also extremely high, and her ultra-vibration blade seems effective against normal armor, too. But due to all the sensitive machines, she is quite weak to shock and damage. In addition, the extreme power use of her equipment doesn't enable her to fight for a long period of time. Though lacking in versatility, she is extremely specialized in countering the seemingly-invincible Erubetie." Battle Overview Amphisbaena is fought by Erubetie, not Luka. All of Erubetie's attacks results receiving Vibration Armor, but her overuse of this is the key to winning. After enough uses, Erubetie gains the ability to use Colony Fusion, which ends up killing Amphisbaena. If Erubetie loses, Amphisbaena leaves to rape Luka using her vagina until he dies. Evaluation "That moving puddle lost, I see. I know you didn`t lose directly, but you shall undergo the evaluation anyway. It seems like that vibrating toy is slowly losing her energy. To get her to be fully drained, you have to have her keep using her armor. Of course, it will damage you as well... But I don`t really care. Now go, oh brave Luka. This time, pray that the puddle wins." Trivia *Although the traditional depiction of Amphisbaena is a serpent with a head at each end, the monster may be more related to the original’s name as the “Queen Of Ants”. Gallery Amphisbaena.png|Amphisbaena in the Monster Lord Castle. Ampcloseup.png|Close-up of Amphisbaena. Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Bosses Category:Chimeras Category:Four Towers Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Next Dolls Category:Recurring Monsters